Jenny XJ9 Wakeman vs Android 17
Who Will Win? Robo-Waifu Lapis Draw Better? MLAATR DBZ Same Description What if Death Battle. Nickelodeon vs Shonen Jump. Which one of these robots/cyborgs would take it in a fight. Interlude Gogeta: Robots, they are just littered throughout fiction. Zinogre: And these two are just overpowered. Gogeta: Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman, the teenage robot. Zinogre: And Android 17, one of the destroyers of the future. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Jenny Gogeta: Dr. Nora Wakeman was a big inventor in Tremorton. Zinogre: When she was part of the Skyway Patrol she was tasked to create a robot to destroy all enemy weapons. Gogeta: That robot was dubbed the Armageddroid. Zinogre: But this robot went on a rampage and destroyed things that he deemed as a weapon. Gogeta: I mean seriously, its name is the Armageddroid what do you think it is going to do? I guess happy lalaland bot was taken. Zinogre: It was a threat to so the Skyway Patrol had to destroy it. Gogeta: But Nora still thought the world needed a protector so she started the XJ series but the first 8 ended in failures. Zinogre: But the ninth was the success, and that robot has been protecting humanity ever since. Gogeta: Even though her name is XJ9, she likes to be called Jenny and she just wants to live life like a normal teenage girl but her mother wants her to save the world. Zinogre: Jenny is built to save the world so she has a lot of quirks about her so she can fight alien invaders or other robots to save the world. Gogeta: Like most fictional heroes she has superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Zinogre: She is strong enough to push the sun, which is 4.18 nonillion pounds, written out that would be 4180000000000000000000000000000 lbs. That would be about 200000000000000000000000000 tons. Gogeta: She is made of a titanium allow basically making her invulnerable to physical harm but with enough force she can be killed. Zinogre: She is fast enough to drag a monster to another galaxy. Gogeta: Since the closest glasxy is 25000 light years away and we low ball this feat to taking 1 hour that would easilu put her 219 million times the speed of light. Zinogre: And she has different visions like x ray, infared, ultraviolet, and ... sausage.. huh neat. Gogeta: But her main ability is her body, she can form and change her body into different forms. Zinogre: You have the standard swords and blasters but she can many different forms she can take. Gogeta: Anything that comes to her mind she can do it, like a baseball bat, drill, a giant fist, tennis racket, and many, many more. Zinogre: She defeated the Armageddroid, which should not have been possible, but not for Jenny. Gogeta: But she does have her fair share of weaknesses, like having the mind of a teenager and not really being experienced. Zinogre: And the inside of her body is weaker than her outer shell, meaning she can take damage easier on the inside. Gogeta: When there are aliens invading Earth, you bet your ass that Jenny will come to save us. Jenny: Jenny. My name is Jenny. Android 17 Gogeta: Long ago there was an organization by the name of the Red Ribbon Army, if you do not know they are basically nazis. Zinogre: And they ravaged the world of Dragon Ball until a boy by the name of Goku stopped and defeated them. Gogeta: Goku let Dr. Gero live and he did not realize that it would be his biggest mistake ever. Zinogre: Dr. Gero went to his secret lab and decided to make new machines tasked with one mission. Gogeta: KILL SON GOKU. Zinogre: He succeded but he did not think that his machines would turn on him and kill him and then the machines went on to kill every other z fighter but not Son Goku because he died of a heart disease. Gogeta: The only survivers were Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks. Zinogre: But Gohan died so Trunks went back to the past and saved the future but.... the butterfly efffect so not saved. Gogeta: Dr. Gero unleashed the machines of that timeline and they were stronger and they also killed him so nothing changed. Zinogre: These machines were Android 17 and 18 but before they were the monsters they were simple teens Laps and Lazuli. Gogeta: Their strengths were unmatched until Piccolo got an upgrade by merging with Kami. Zinogre: Android 17 is strong enough to destroy a super Saiyan and go toe to toe with Piccolo. Gogeta: 17 is also the stronger of the two siblings. Zinogre: Like all DBZ characters, he can use ki for a good measure of power. Gogeta: With ki he can make energy blasts and beams. Zinogre: He can make the Android barrier which protects him from all damage. Gogeta: He also has superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Zinogre: He has the strength to knock out a Super Saiyan. Gogeta: For speed that is a different story. Zinogre: SSJ Gotenks was able to fly around earth dozens of times in a short amount of time putting him at mach 188,766. Gogeta: SSJ Gotenks, pre training, has a power level of 231,000,000,000 and 17 has a power level of 450,000,000 which means what 17 is about five times weaker that Gotenks meaning his speed must be 5 times smaller than Gotenks'. Zinogre: This would put him at a speed of mach 37,753. Gogeta: He is brash and arrogant and will keep fighting until he cannot anymore. Zinogre: He has infinite energy meaning that he can fight forever. Gogeta: But afterwards he became good and became a park ranger so that is good. Zinogre: I would not want to be in the future with him. Android 17: Well... I'm waiting. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Zinogre: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Battle (This battle will be taken place in a random city) Man: AAAAHHHHH!!! (That man got blasted and died) Android 17: Isn't this fun 18! Android 18: Yeah yeah... Android: Come one 18, don't be a stick in the mud. Nora: XJ9! Jenny: Yes mom. Nora: You need to help this city, it is under attack! Jenny: Ugh.... fine mooooom. Nora: Don't ger sassy with me young lady. Jenny: I know mom. (Jenny goes to 17 and 18) Jenny: Hello Android 17: 18 check out this one haha. Android 18: I'll let you fight her. Android 17: I thought you would never say that. Jenny: Why, why are you killing innocents. Android 17: The question is not why but why not, who is going to stop us. Jenny: Me. Android 17: Whatever, lets go. (17 fires a blast at Jenny but she dodges) (17 fires two energy balls at Jenny but she dodges and then she kicks him in the temple) Android 17: She is much stonger than I anticipated. (Jenny flies up and starts beating down 17 with punches and kicks then she changes her arms to cannons and starts blasting him) Jenny: How's this. (Jenny makes her hand bigger then punches 17 through a building) Android 18: Hahahahah!! She stomped you! (17 flies from the building and knees Jenny in the then fires a ki blast to her abdomen) Android 17: You will not get away! (17 flies to Jenny and starts attacking her with everything he has and then hits her to the ground with a big kick) Jenny: Alright buddy, you asked for it. (Jenny flies behind 17 and chops him in the back of the head and she turns her arm into a baseball bat and swings at 17 knocking him accross the city) Jenny: Home Run!! Android 17: That bitch. I'll FUCKING KILL HER!!! Jenny: Well... it looks like the monkey is back. Android 17: Okay, you got one lucky shot, that means nothing. (Android 17 starts attacking Jenny with punches and kicks but she dodges all of them then punches 17 into the ocean) Android 17: (Maybe if I stay down here and fire blasts at her, I will win) (17 starts blasting at her from the water and she gets hit with one of them) Jenny: Okay, he is a coward. Android 17: NOW!! (17 blasts Jenny in the eyes and then kicks her into a building) Jenny: This guy packs a wallup. Time to play golf. (Jenny makes both of her arms into a golf club) Jenny: FORE!! (Jenny swings at 17 but he dodges and then he shoots a giant ki blast at Jenny hitting her) Jenny: Lets kick this up a knotch (Jenny makes a giant laser and fires it at 17) Jenny: Got him. Android 17: I beg to differ. (17 is shown with the Android Barrier up) Jenny: It seems that he has more tricks up his sleeve than I thought. Android 17: Try dodging this. (17 fires a giant ball of ki to Jenny) Jenny: He'll destroy the entire city with that! (Jenny forms a shield over the city to protect it) Android 17: Come on, that is boring. Jenny: I need to protect the planet. Android 17: What is the point. (17 is shown having a ki blast behind his back) Android 17: It is going to die in a few years. Jenny: I better protect it then. (17 blasts Jenny with the ki blast then kicks her down) Jenny: Ok, this is getting dumb. (The My Life as a Teenage Robot Theme starts playing) Android 17: You suck really. (Jenny vanishes) Android 17: Where did she go. Jenny: Right behind you... Android 17: WHAT!!! (Android 17 throws multiple ki blasts but she deflects them all Jenny then changes her arms into axes and starts beating down 17 and then kicks him down) Android 17: Impos... (Jenny is shown with her arm as a sword through his body) Android 17: Ggrrrhh... how. (Jenny blasts and destroys 17) Android 18: Brother, you will pay for this. Jenny: Yeah yeah. (Android 18 is shown flying off angrily and Jenny is shown going to school) Analysis Gogeta: You'll need more than a senzu bean for that. Zinogre: This was a stomp through and through. Gogeta: Anything 17 can do, Jenny can do better. Zinogre: She is stronger because she pushed the damn sun. Gogeta: She is more durable because she too the gravitational force and heat of the sun. Zinogre:She is smarter because 17 has never shown any intelligence feats before. Gogeta: She is more skilled for actually knowing martial arts. Zinogre: The deciding factor though was speed, Jenny is much, much, faster. Gogeta: Android 16 can move at mach 37,753 which is rediculously fast. Zinogre: But Jenny can move 219 million times the speed of light. which is much faster. Gogeta: Hell, if she was only the speed of light she still would be much faster. Zinogre: Also her weapons are much more unpredictable. Gogeta: It looks like Android 17 was taken to the scrap heap. Zinogre: The winner is Jenny Wakeman. Advantages & Disadvantages Jenny: +Stronger +Faster +More Durable +Smarter +More Skilled +More Unpredictable +Weapons can match ki 17: -Weaker -Slower -Less Durable -Dumber -Less Skilled -More Predictable Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon Vs Shonen Jump" themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016